Phinbella- If We Lived in a Kingdom
by Phinbellalover
Summary: It's early spring in the village of Danville, the king and queen have finally let their kids out of the castle to explore. Isabella is a poor girl with not much money or friends. However her life changes when she meets a boy. (Rated T for adult humor and lovey dovey stuff) 10 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was early spring and a young girl with long black hair roamed through the small village trying to find some cheap food to buy for her mother who was sick and hungry. The young girl was wearing a pink shirt and a purple skirt usually everyone wore something nice and pretty but not her family, her family was very poor and couldn't buy much clothes or food. It was hard to live in a rich kingdom especially when there was a king and queen! However Isabella and her mom hid the fact that they were very poor and just moved on.

Isabella walks up to a small fruit store and she set her basket down, "how much for some fruit?" She asks sweetly.

A brunette turned around and looked at the young girl a bit shocked that she was shopping at her age, "umm how old are you?" The man asked.

"I'm 14 years old sir." She replies smiling cutely.

"Hmm, ok then...well I'm selling these fruit for 1 gold coin each!" He replies.

Isabella smiles and pulls out a bag of gold coins she handed the man 10 and took 10 different kinds of fruit, turning around to leave but stops noticing a poster on the mans wall It showed the king and queen with their sons next to them, "what's that about?" She asks the man.

"What? The poster? You didn't know?! Well, the king and queen have finally announced that they're letting their two sons out of the castle today to explore the kingdom by themselves! I always wanted to see the prince, they only have one prince that will become king when adult I'm not sure which one though. That's why everyone is waiting for the two kids to come so we can find out! But we all know were going to need a bunch of luck to meet one of them. No one has ever even met them yet! We don't even know what they're like!" He explains.

Isabella was very interested by this, "how old do you think the sons are? They look my age." She asks excitedly.

The man reads the poster, "it says they are 14 years old." He replies.

Isabella perks up and took her basket filling it with the fruit she turns around and started to leave.

"Oh and I wouldn't get your hopes up, you've got a 0 chance of meeting them..they're probably looking forward to meeting someone with lots of money, and you barely have any!" He laughs.

Isabella frowns and she sighs sadly, _he's right, I'm never going to meet the prince or even any royal person. _she thought as she walked out of the shopping ally and toward the forest where her small house was found.

Isabella looks at her basket and smiles slightly, "don't worry mom I have food for you." She whispers and stepped on some wet ice she gasps and slips flinging her basket into the air she closes her eyes tightly waiting to feel the hard ground but she didn't, instead she felt someone grab her hand! She opens her eyes to see a red head boy he was holding her basket in his other hand as he kept her from falling, her eyes sparkled noticing how cute this boy looked, he was wearing a brown/red jacket over a tan and orange striped shirt with long dark blue pants.

The boy pulls her up and gave her the basket with every fruit still in it, "here you almost lost these." The boy whispers.

Isabella blushes and she takes the basket. "T-Thanks.." She giggles and looks at the floor, "I-I'm Isabella." She stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Isabella! I'm Phineas!" Phineas greeted and bowed his head respectfully.

Isabella was surprised by his manners, "why is a handsome wealthy boy like you doing out here?" She asks.

Phineas places his backpack down and he sat on it, "I'm exploring! What are YOU doing out here?" He asks noticing that this young pretty girl wasn't wearing a jacket, "and why aren't you wearing a jacket?! You must be freezing!" He gasps and instantly took off his jacket and gave it to her.

Isabella was about to refuse his jacket but he put it around her anyway she blushes more, "I uhh sorta live in the forest." She admits and pulls his jacket more around her, "and I don't have enough money to buy a jacket." She mumbles.

Phineas was shocked by her answer, "really?! Everyone who lives in the kingdom I thought was rich!" He gasps.

Isabella shook her head, "nope I guess my mom and I are the only poor people here." She sighs sadly.

The red head folds his arms, "well I'll let you keep my jacket then, I have a bunch at home." He laughs.

Isabella smiles, "really? Thanks." She giggles and set her basket down and she takes a long look at the wealthy boy standing in front of her still lost in her mind about how cute he was.

Phineas gets worried, "hey Isabella, are you ok? You've been staring at me like that for a while now." He asks.

Isabella snaps out of it and she blushes, "I'm sorry about that! Oh I forgot to ask, how old are you? I'm 14."

"Really?! I'm 14 too!" Phineas shouts excitedly.

Isabella smiles widely she realizes what time it is and panics, "I got to go! My mom needs this food!" She shouts she picks up her basket and ran into the forest.

"Wait! Don't go!" Phineas yells to her.

Isabella stops and turns around she sighs and walks back to him.

Phineas smiles happily and he picks up his backpack not realizing something fell out of one of the pockets. Isabella notices an object fall out of his backpack and she walks over to it and picks the object up she looks at it and her pupils shrink realizing that it was...a crown. "W-What is this and why do you have it?" She asks and turns around to face the kid.

"Oh it must of fell out of my backpack." He whispers and takes if from her, "it's my crown." He replies and places it on his head, "I don't like wearing it because people freak out over me being the prince." He admits.

Isabella eyes grow and she tightens up, "w-wait..did I hear you correctly? D-Did you just say p-prince?!"

Phineas nodded, "yes that's what I said. I'm the prince of this kingdom." He replies before he knew it the girl fainted right in front of him. "ISABELLA!" He gasps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Phineas looks at the raven haired girl a bit shocked by her random black out. "I-Isabella? Hey! Are you ok?" He asks and nudges her he sighs and put his crown back in his backpack he put the backpack on and he picks Isabella up, "don't worry I'll get you to your mom." He promises and walks into the forest he spots the small cottage in the clearing he smiles and looks down at the pretty girl blushing slightly. _she is actually very pretty. Wait what?! Why am I thinking like that?! I need to get her to safety and that's all I need to think about._ he thought and opened the door to the house he walks into the small building and he set Isabella down on the couch, "hello?" He calls.

A Jewish mother walks out and spots Isabella on the couch, "Isabella?! What happened to her?" She asks the boy.

"I really don't know, all I said was that I'm the pr-" Phineas got cut off by the woman shushing him.

"I should take her to her room, thanks for bringing her to me. Oh! Where are my manners, I'm Vivian." Vivian explains and picks up Isabella.

Phineas sat down on the couch, "I'm Phineas." He replies.

Vivian smiles at the red head before taking Isabella to her room she sets her on the soft bed and kisses her forehead. She headed out and walks into the living room, "you must be cold let me get a fire started." She whispers and places wood into the fire place and she lit it.

Phineas looks at Vivian noticing how pale she looked. "Are you sick?" He asks.

Vivian nodded slowly, "yes..it's just the flu though." She replies and sat down by the fire.

Phineas stood up and he walks to Vivian he set down the basket of fruit next to her, "Isabella had these, I'm guessing they're for you." He guessed.

Vivian smiles, "thanks Phineas, you are a nice boy." She coughs and took a orange from the bag and ate it.

"So is it fine if I stay here until Isabella is awake?" He asks.

Vivian nodded, "of course, make your self at home." She answers and lays down by the fire.

Phineas walks into the kitchen he runs some hot water onto a rag and he brought it to Vivian he set it on her forehead and held it there, "this will help you get warm." He whispers.

Vivian smiles, "thanks Phineas, my daughter is very lucky to have you." She coughs.

"Well I wouldn't say were friends yet. I don't think my parents would allow me bring friends with your amazing daughter." He admits and pulls out a bag, "here take this." He insisted.

Vivian takes the bag and opens it her eyes grow seeing about 4,000 gold coins in it, "holly cow! I-I can't take this!" She refused and went to give if back but Phineas just pushes it back to her.

"No I want you to keep it. This money will help you and your daughter. Plus I have so much I don't know what to do with it." He admits.

Vivian tears up and she hugs him, "thank you! This will help us very much!" She cries happily.

Phineas smiles and he looks out the window noticing the night sky. _my parents are probably worried about me, but I'm not leaving until I know Isabella is ok!_ he thought and sat down by Vivian and tries to fall asleep.

"What are you doing here?!" A voice yelled.

Phineas looks up to see the young teenager looking down at him, "oh! You're awake!" He smiles and stood up.

Isabella pushes Phineas toward the door, "y-you shouldn't be here! The prince can't stay here with people like me! Get out before my mom finds out!" She shouts but was too late her mom looks at her with a confused look.

"He's the prince!? This boy is the prince? I have the prince in my house?!" She gasps and fell to her knees to show respect.

Phineas groans annoyed, "please stand, I don't like when people bow to me. I don't even like being the prince! My brother would of been a better prince!" He growls.

Vivian stood up and she shakes nervously, "w-would you like anything? Anything at all? I-I could get you some food if you want or some jewels." She stutters.

Phineas pulls on his hair very irritated, "no! No! No! No! I don't want anything! I'm not a filthy rich prince who demands to have what he wants! I just want to be regular like your daughter." He explains and looks at Isabella.

Isabella was surprised, "but Phineas you have everything! Money, a castle, friends, servants, and much more! Why would you want to throw that all away just to be like us?" She asks.

Phineas groans, "it's hard to explain." He replies and opens the door, "I should get going now, my parents are probably worried about me." He mumbles.

Isabella didn't want him to go but she hid it. "O-Ok bye." She whimpers.

Phineas waves goodbye and left.

-The next day-

Isabella was out in the village looking for some medicine for her mom when she notices the same guy from yesterday looking at her, "why are you looking at me like that?" She asks.

The man smirks, "you seem more happy today, are you in love?" He asks.

Isabella gasps and hides her blush, "how did you know?" She asks.

The man chuckles, "I can see it in your eyes. Oh by the way I'm David." David replies.

Isabella giggles and shakes the mans hand, "I'm Isabella, so did you ever get to meet the prince?" She asks trying to act normal.

David shook his head sadly, "nope. No one did! Only some people met the other son but not the prince." He explains.

Isabella looks at the poster on his wall she pointed at the triangle kid next to the green haired kid, "that's the prince." She stated.

David raises an eye brow, "how do you know that?!" He asks suspiciously.

Isabella panics and she backs up, "uhhh lucky guess?" She replies.

David shrugs if off and went back to work.

Isabella left the fruit cart and she went to a medicine cart she looked at the herbs and smiles, "how much?" She asks the woman.

"4 gold coins each." She replies.

Isabella bit her lip and she have the woman 40 gold coins and she places 10 herbs into her basket and left.

"Hey Isabella!" a voice called from behind her.

Isabella turns around to see the prince standing there, "w-why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in the castle?" She asks.

Phineas nodded and walks up to her, "I snuck out to see you." He admits smiling widely.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! They're going to send out a search party and probably put me in a jail for talking to you!" She snaps.

Phineas chuckles and he grabs her hand and pulls her behind the stores. "Listen Isabella, I snuck out because I'm sick of being a prince! Yesterday when I met you I felt free and you never treated me like a prince. I want to have that feeling again, so I snuck out to see you and only you." He admits.

Isabella blushes and she looks away, "r-really? I made you feel free?" She giggles.

Phineas smiles, "yeah." He replies and realizes he was still holding her hand he blushes and let's go. "Oops sorry about that." He apologized.

Isabella sighs happily starting to daydream, "it's fine Phineas." She whispers.

Phineas turns around to see guards he gasps and grabs Isabella pulling her under one of the carts to hide. Isabella looks at the prince and her eyes sparkled, "why are we hiding?" She asks dreamily.

Phineas covers her mouth, "shhh! They'll hear you." He whispers.

When the guards left Phineas crawled out from under the cart and he stood up he grabs Isabella's hands and helps her up. "We were hiding from the guards. If they find me with you they will kill me!" He shouts and looks around, "Isabella I know this is a bad idea, but I was wondering if you would like to meet me in the meadow everyday? It's a dangerous risk but if you're up for it I would love for you to meet me! I want to get to know you more." He explains.

Isabella tackles him down with a hug, "I would love to!" She yells.

Phineas smiles widely, "awesome! Meet me there in an hour, I should get back to the castle." He laughs and stood up.

Isabella giggles, "yeah you're probably right." She laughs and grabbed her basket. "I'll see you later I guess." She smiles and walks off toward the forest.

Phineas watches her go lost in thought. _why am I doing this? I'm putting her in danger! My parents strictly told me not to leave the castle or talk to anyone unless granted permission. I like Isabella more then I expected to like someone...but we're complete opposites, I'm a prince and she's just a poor desperate girl. My dad is going to kill me if he finds out I'm meeting with a poor girl_. he thought and walks to the castle he climbs up the wall and jumped into the window of his room. Phineas smirks and looks around, "yes! I made it!" He shouts.

"Hi Phineas.."

Phineas tightens up and he turns around to see his brother staring at him. "F-Ferb?! Hi!" He mumbles nervously.

Ferb stood up and walks over to him, "where were you?" He asks.

Phineas scratches the back of his head, "I uhh was shop-"

"Don't give me that crap Phineas! I know you snuck out! You're the prince! You can't just sneak out! You are very lucky I haven't told dad." Ferb snaps.

Phineas was surprised by this he has never seen Ferb yell at him like that, "I-I'm sorry..but please don't tell mom or dad! If they find out who knows what they'll do to me!" He begged.

Ferb folds his arms, "where is your crown?" He asks.

Phineas points at his backpack, "in there."

Ferb walks over to his backpack and pulls it out he walks over to Phineas and places if on his head, "stop taking it off!" He growls.

Phineas groans and he looked in the mirror, "I don't like wearing it! I don't want to be the prince!" He complains.

Ferb raises an eyebrow, "why? You have everything! One day you'll be the king of Danville!" He snaps.

"But I don't want to be king! I want to be regular like Isabella!" Phineas yells he gasps and instantly covers his mouth.

Ferb smirks, "Isabella? Who is this Isabella? So you've been meeting a girl heh?"

Phineas shook his head, "no! No! It's not like that! I-I'm jus-"

Ferb laughs, "I can see it in your eyes Phineas! You like this Isabella! Ooooooo the prince is in love!" He taunts.

"I-I am not in love! I just met Isabella! Plus even if I did love her it would never happened because she's poor!" He shouts.

Ferb gasps, "she's poor? But that's against the rules...no one is suppose to marry or fall in love with an opposite." He mumbles.

Phineas folds his arms, "you see? I'm meeting her secretly because she's the only friend I have and because it's against the rules." He snorts.

Ferb sighs, "ok then. Your secret is safe with me, just don't go kissing this girl or any of that naughty stuff." He warns and walks downstairs.

Phineas sighs with relief and he bounded downstairs quickly grabbing his backpack he walks to the back door and opens it. _I can't wait to see her again! I want to know everything about her!_ he thought and walks outside he walks to the meadow and found Isabella sitting there smelling the flowers. Phineas blushes and he walks up to her, "hey Isabella!" He greeted.

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha doing?" She asks looking up at him.

Phineas blushes more he scratches the back of his head and he turns away, "I-I wanted to give you something." He admits and sets his backpack down.

Isabella scoots over to Phineas and looks at his backpack, "really?! I never been given something before!" She admits.

Phineas pulls out a purple pink ribbon he ties it into a bow and places it on her head, "I want you to have something to remember me by if we ever get separated." He whispers.

Isabella blushes madly she looks into the pond seeing her reflection, "wow...this is perfect! Thanks Phineas! You're amazing!" She giggles and hugs him tightly.

Phineas eyes grow he relaxes and hugs her back never wanting to let go of her, "your welcome." He replies softly.

Isabella pulls away and she looks at Phineas noticing his crown, "oh! You're wearing your crown!"

Phineas panics, "oh! I'm sorry I forgot to take if off."

Isabella giggles, "I think you look cute with it on." She admits.

"Really?" He asks.

Isabella nodded, "of course!"

Phineas blushes and he fidgets with his fingers, "t-thanks..." He whispers.

Isabella stood up and she turns around to see her mom down the hill telling her to come over, "oh I got to go. But tomorrow I'll be here early morning! Goodbye your majesty!" She giggles she pulls him to her and kisses his cheek before running over to her mom.

Phineas froze, _she kissed me! Isabella kissed me! This is the best day ever!_! he thought before falling over and staring at the sky daydreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_ Phineas and Isabella walked through the meadow holding hands the red head turned to her and blushing rapidly, "Isabella I've been meaning to tell you something..." He whispers._

_Isabella's eyes lit up, "yes?" She asks._

_Phineas scratches the back of his head nervously, "I-I think I'm In love with you." He admits._

_"Really?!" She gasps._

_"Yeah..I would love it if you became my princess." He whispers and grabs her waist and pulls her to him._

_Isabella eyes sparkled and she looks up at him, "I love you too." She replies._

_Phineas smirks and he leans in to kiss her their lips about to meet..._

Isabella woke up with a gasp, "another dream?! Oh come on!" She yells irritated. "Why am I having these dreams about the prince?! I barely know him!" She yowls pulling on her hair, "am I really in love with him? I-I can't be we just met 3 days ago." She mumbles and got out of bed she went to her small mirror and looked at her reflection. _Phineas is a prince and I'm just a poor hopeless girl it will never happen between us_. She thought and brushes her hair down she than took the bow and places it on her head. Isabella looks into the mirror mostly looking at the bow the prince gave her, she blushes and sighs happily. _what am I saying? I do love him! He's cute, nice, amazing, strong, smart, clever, dreamy! My dreams I keep having are a sign of love! We are destined to be together but my love is being tarred apart by those stupid royal rules! I have to show him that I love him before it is too late!_ she thought and ran out of the house towards the meadow she met him at.

Phineas was sitting in the tall grass playing an odd looking instrument.

Isabella tilts her head she walks over to the prince and sat down next to him, "what's that?" She asks.

"It's a guitar. My brother and I built it." He explains and plays the notes of a song he wrote. "Do you know what Gitchee Gitchee Goo means?" He asks smirking.

Isabella looked at him clueless, "I-I don't think so."

Phineas laughs, "I'm not surprised! Ferb and I made the words up! They mean I love you but it doesn't make sense and that's the point." He explains and plays that song on his guitar, "maybe I'll sing the song to you later." He suggested.

Isabella eyes lit up and she nodded, "that sounds lovely!" She giggles.

The prince laughs and sets his guitar to the side, "so want to play that 10 questions game?" He asks.

The raven haired girl just stared at him, "uhhh how do you play?" She asks.

"Well it's a get to know you better sorta game. All you do is ask questions about the person or any questions at all." He explains.

"That sounds like fun! Ok you go first!" She giggles.

Phineas thinks for a bit then he instantly knew what to ask, "do you have a boyfriend?" He asks.

Isabella bursts out laughing, "a boyfriend! Ha! Yeah right! I'll never have a boyfriend! I'm not good enough for the boys." She replies.

"That's not true! You're amazing, beautiful, and perfect! Who wouldn't want to be your boyfriend?" He objected.

Isabella blushes rapidly, "thanks...but besides me not being good enough I'm just a little to young to have a boyfriend." She added.

"I have to get married at age 16 or older! Can you imagine that? Being forced into marriage at age 16?" He growls.

"Really? That's horrible!" Isabella replies then realizes it was her turn, "ok now me, my question is out of no where but I was wondering why are you the prince and Ferb just a regular kid?" She asks.

The red head smiles widely, "well long story short, my stepdad King Lawrence was born in a rich family he wasn't royal though so he got married to this other woman and they had Ferb which made him not royal. So later on Lawrence married my mom Queen Linda but before that my mom already married a King and had me which made me a prince, but the king died and finally Lawrence married Linda making Ferb and I stepbrothers!" He explains.

"Wow! That was complicated!" She giggles.

Phineas lays down on his stomach and he sets his head on his hands, "ok now it's my turn to ask you something, what is it like to be poor?" He asks.

Isabella lays down next to him. "It's horrible. My dad died because we didn't have enough money to save him. Being poor is the worst thing to be! You barely have enough money to eat! It's depressing." She explains.

Phineas places his hand on her shoulder, "that sounds horrible. However you don't need to worry I'll help you and your mom as much as I can! I'll give you what ever you need." He promises.

"Thanks you're the bestest friend I could ever have!" She giggles and hugs him, "ok so my next question is pretty simple. What do you wear when you're not trying to hide?" she asks pointing at his tan orange striped shirt.

Phineas looks at his striped shirt and he smiles, "well I wear those stupid uniforms, you know the ones that are white and gold with the buttons. Oh and my crown obviously." He explains and took off his crown to look at it he smirks and places if on Isabella's head, "look! Now you're a princess!" He laughs.

Isabella blushes and she took the crown off and gave if back to him, "no way! I'm far from a princess!" She replies.

"Oh! I have a great question now! Ok if you could, would you choose to become a princess?" He asks.

"Heck yeah! If I was a princess I could marry you!" she replies instantly.

Phineas raises an eye brow, "what?!"

Isabella's face turned bright red and she hides in her hair, "I-I mean yeah I would choose to be a princess. Heh heh heh." She stuttered nervously.

Phineas laughs and put his crown back on, "ok my next question is very simple, what is your favorite color?" He asks.

"Pink and purple" she answers.

"Cool mine is orange and red." He admits.

"It's pretty obvious. Hmm I got one! Do you have to marry a princess?" She asks.

"Yes it's the rules. My mom and dad are already looking for a perfect princess for me to marry when I'm 16 or some age" he groans.

Isabella's expression sank and she sighed sadly, "oh..." She mumbles.

Phineas looks at her noticing her sad look he pulls her to him and hugs her, "don't worry! Even if I'm married we still can be friends!" He shouts.

Isabella face palms herself, _well there you go. I'm in the friend zone! He's so oblivio_us. she thought.

"Ok my other question is about the future. Isabella are you planning on getting married?" He asks.

"Well I did, until now." She whispers.

"What do you mean until now? Don't you want a family?" He asks shocked.

"Well yeah! But the one I want to marry is already taken I'm outranked." She admits.

Phineas raises an eye brow, "really?! Who is he?" He asks.

Isabella shook her head, "no one, nevermind just forget it." She mumbles.

"If you say so." He replies and folds his arms.

"Phineas do you have a crush on anyone?" She asks.

The young prince nodded slowly, "yes." He answers.

"Who is she?"

"I can't tell you! You'll find out later!" He replies.

Isabella groans stubbornly, "I don't want to wait! I want to find out now!" She complains.

Phineas stood up and grabbed his guitar he puts the strap on so the guitar stayed put, "Isabella I only can give you a hint. But that hint is in my song and we'll need to get into the castle so you can hear the whole song! So that means we'll need to get you a new outfit. An outfit that will make you look like a rich girl." He suggested and looks around the store booths he spots a pink sparkly dress. "Perfect!" He shouts and walks up to the booth, "can I have that dress?" He asks and handed the man 400 gold coins. "Keep the change." He added.

The man gasps and he nodded instantly and gave the dress to the prince. "Here take it! I would give you more but I don't think you would want anything else."

"Nope, thanks!" Phineas replies and walks back over to Isabella he handed her the dress, "put this on princess." He laughs.

Isabella scowls, "I'm not a princess, and I'll never be one." She sighs.

Phineas smirks, "you don't know maybe someday a prince will marry you which will make you a princess." He hinted.

"I doubt that will ever happen." She groans and walks away to put the dress on.

The red head prince waited for his friend, finally Isabella walks out wearing the pink dress his eyes grew and his heart started to beat really fast, "wow Isabella you look amazing!" He yells.

Isabella blushes and looks at the ground, "gee thanks." She giggles.

Phineas ran up to her and grabbed her hand, "come on let's go!" He shouts and ran toward the castle.

Isabella looks at their hands and she blushes. _If only he held my hand more_. she thought.

Phineas walks up to the entrance, "here we a-" he got cut off by an axe blocking the way in.

"Holt! None shall pass!" The blonde guard growls.

Phineas gave him the death glare, "Jeremy! Let us in! I'm the flipping prince!" He snapped.

Jeremy gasps, "Prince Phineas!? I'm so sorry! You may go in." He apologized and moved his axe up and pulled the lever making the door open.

"You better be sorry! Next time I'll report your behavior to my parents!" Phineas warns and walks in still holding Isabella's hand as he led her in. "Ok let's go up to my room." He suggested and headed up stairs into his room where Ferb was playing the electric piano he looks up and waved at Isabella.

"Who's that?" She asks.

"Oh! That's Ferb my stepbrother, Ferb this is Isabella." He explains.

Ferb snickered, "oh so you're Isabella? Well you are very pretty no wonder Phineas lik-"

Phineas quickly covers his mouth, "to far man!" He snapped.

Isabella giggles, "soooo Phineas wanted me to come here so he could sing a song, I guess he needed you to do it."

"I also need my sister Candace for the back singer." The prince added and went to his sisters room and knocked on the door.

Candace opened the door and she looks at her brother, "ugh! What do you want?" She asks.

"Hey Candace I'm trying to impress this girl and I want you to help me sing that song. Do you remember what song I'm talking about?" The red head asked.

"That love song you wrote yesterday? Yeah I remember." She groans and walks out of her room, "let's get this over with."

"Yay! Thanks sis!" Phineas thanked and hugged her.

Candace pushes him off, "yeah yeah, whatever." She snorts.

Phineas ran into his room, "Ferb, and Isabella come with me to the stage room! You too Candace!" He announces and grabbed his guitar he put the strap over him and he ran downstairs he opened the large door and ran into the giant room that had a stage in the back.

Isabella bounded down the stairs after Phineas ignoring the strange glances she got from Candace. She bounced into the massive room and she looks around in awe, "wow! This room is large!" She giggles.

Phineas was sitting on the stage moving his legs back and forth like a child, he was very excited and happy. "I know right! It's meant for balls or parties." He explains.

Ferb and Candace walk in with their instruments.

"Perfect! Ok everyone places!" He ordered.

Candace ran up onto the stage and she stood next to Ferb who got the piano ready.

Phineas walks up to the stage and he stood in the front so Isabella could see him, "Izzy I want you to sit or stand right there." He suggested pointing at the ground bellow the stage.

Isabella nodded and went in front of the stage, _wait a minute! Did he just call me Izzy?! Isn't that a pet name boyfriends and girlfriends give each other? OH MY GOSH! That's sooo awesome!_

Phineas started to play his guitar, "ready Izzy?" He asks.

Isabella blushes when she heared 'Izzy' again but she nodded slowly.

Phineas smirks and he cued Ferb to start playing. "Ok this song is called Gitchee Gitchee Goo, and I wrote it yesterday." He explains and clears his throat and began to sing.

Phineas: **Bow chika bow wow, **

Candace: That's what my baby says

Phineas: **Mow mow mow **

Candace: And my heart starts pumpin'

Phineas: **Chika chika chu whop**

Candace: Never Gonna Stop

Phineas: **Gitchee Gitchee Goo means That I Love You!**

Isabella giggles, _cute! So far this song is awesome! But I don't see how this will give me a hint to who he likes._ she thought as Phineas began to sing again.

Phineas: **My baby's got her own way of talking**

**Whenever she says something sweet!**

**And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin' **

**Though my vocabulary's incomplete **

**And though it may sound confusing**

**Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!**

**But I never feel like I'm losing**

**When I take the time to translate!**

**Here's what I'm talking 'bout...**

Phineas: **Bow chika bow wow,**

Candace: That's what my baby says

Phineas: **Mow mow mow **

Candace: and my heart starts pumpin'

Phineas: **Chika chika chu whop**

Candace: Never Gonna Stop

Phineas: **Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I Love You!**

Isabella listens closely Phineas kept looking at her and smiling. _he's so cute! I love him so much!_

Phineas stepped back and he looks at Ferb and smiles sheepishly.

Ferb smirks and nodded slowly giving him the 'go on' look.

The prince turns back to Isabella he jumps off the stage and leaned against her continuing,

Phineas: **I don't know what to do!**

**But I think I'm getting through**

Candace: I think I'm getting through

Phineas: **'Cause when I say I Love You..**

Phineas smirks and winks at Isabella exactly when he said that, Isabella gasps and her whole face turns red. _I have a feeling that, that sentence was directed at me._ she thought as he continued to sing.

Phineas: **She says I Gitchee Gitchee Goo You Too**!

Candace: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!

Phineas: **Gitchee Gitceei Goo you too!**

Candace: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!

Phineas: **Don't need a Dictionary!**

Phineas flings his arms in the air happily he turns to Isabella and grabs her he pulls her up on stage with him and encourages her to sing with him. Isabella giggles and presses against him.

Phineas: **I said Bow chika bow wow,**

Isabella: That's what my baby says

Phineas: **Mow mow mow**

Isabella: and my heart starts pumpin'

Phineas: **Chika chika chu whop**

Isabella: Never Gonna Stop

Both: **Gitchee Gitchee Goo means That I Love You!**

Phineas: **Bow chika bow wow,**

Isabella: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: **Mow mow mow**

Isabella: and my heart starts pumpin'

Phineas: **Chika chika chu whop**

Isabella: Never Gonna Stop

Both: **Gitchee Gitchee Goo means That I Love You **

**Gitchee Gitchee Goo means That I Love You!**

**Gitchee Gitchee Goo means That I Love You Baby, Baby, BABY!**

Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby,

All: **Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You!**

Phineas and Isabella laugh when the song was over, "that was awesome! You sounded amazing Isabella!" Phineas commented.

Isabella eyes sparkled and she looks away, "really? Thanks." She replies.

Ferb snickered, "I'll leave you two be." He whispers.

Candace was already leaving she didn't want to stick around with children.

Isabella watches them go she turns to the red head and smiles cutely, "so was that song meant for me?" She asks.

Phineas blushes, "maybe.." He admits looking at the ground.

Isabella giggles and she makes him look at her.

He stares into her beautiful light navy blue eyes, blushing rapidly he couldn't fight the urge anymore. Phineas places his hands on her shoulders and he leaned in.

Isabella's eyes grew and she blushes, _oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! Is this really happening?! I'm not daydreaming am I?! _she thought she closes her eyes and steps closer to Phineas. Their lips about to meet.

"What do you think your doing?!" A voice yelled.

Phineas's eyes flew open and he instantly pulls away from Isabella moving a feet away from her his while face now as red as a cherry.

Isabella opens her eyes and she folds her arms, "dang it!" She snorts and looks up to see who ruined the moment and it was the queen.

Linda walks up to them and she looks at Phineas, "who is this?!" She asks.

"I-Isabella." Phineas replies.

"Isabella? How old is she?"

"14 just like me mom."

"Uha..Phineas can I speak to you? Alone." She growls.

Phineas looks at Isabella his eyes full of fear he then turned to his mom and nodded, "yes mam." He answers and jumped off the stage and follows his mom out.

Isabella watches him go her heart felt like it shattered, "why!?" She screams and falls over staring at the sealing, "ugh! Why did she have to see that? Out of everything she could of seen she had to see that! We were going to kiss and she saw the whole thing! I wonder what she's going to do to me." She wondered.

Phineas listens to his mom and he nodded sadly, "I-I understand and I'm sorry about breaking the rules mom." He apologized.

Linda snorts and walks into the stage room seeing Isabella "excuse me."

Isabella instantly sat up and she faced the queen. "Yes?" She asked her tone full of fear.

"I'm going to let you go without punishment for almost kissing my son. However I forbid you to see him ever again." She announced calmly and walks out gesturing Phineas to follow.

Phineas glances at Isabella his eyes full of sorrow. "I-I guess this is goodbye. We might never see each other again. But just remember my song, ok?" He asks.

Tears ran down Isabella's face and she nodded, "I will Phineas." She replies. "Oh and Phineas, Gitchee Gitchee Goo" she whispers.

Phineas eyes teared up and he smiles, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too." He answers.

Linda came back, "come on!" She ordered.

Phineas waved and followed his mom.

Isabella jumped off the stage and she walks out of the castle, _did I hear him correctly...did he actually say he loved me back? According to his song that means I love you too. So does this mean all this time I thought he didn't like me he does?! Gosh dang it! Why did his mom have to forbid us from seeing each other after that! It's just like Romeo and Juliet!_ she thought as she went home she took off the dress and threw it on the ground angrily. "I guess I'll just have to wait. I hope he doesn't marry anyone before I see him again." She sighs as she got into bed trying to forget what the queen said but it didn't work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

3 years has passed and summer has just started, "hey Ferb!" A 17 year old boy yelled , "Ferb! Hey Ferb! FERB! Wake up!" He yells and throws his pillow at the green haired teenager. "Ferb! Get up! I know what were going to do today!"

Ferb groans and sat up, "Phineas why must you wake me up this early everyday?! It's summer! We sleep in!" He complains.

The redhead shook his head and threw another pillow at his brother, "no sleeping in! I have the whole day planned! Just you and me building more cool stuff like we have always done!" He replies.

Ferb growls and he threw the pillow back, "stop throwing pillows at me! Ugh! Don't you have some royal duties to do? You are the prince remember? Plus you're suppose to be getting married sooner or later. That means I won't be there to build things with you." He explains slipping on his green blue teeshirt.

Phineas snorts and folds his arms, "pfft! Yeah right! If I get married I'm going to ditch my 'wife' and go back to you. Plus I don't love anyone! You are suppose to get married to the one you LOVE! So I'm safe!"

"Phineas you're a prince the rules are different. Ever since mom and dad met and became king and queen they changed the rules. The prince will get married to a princess the parents pick and will have the wedding immediately!" Ferb corrected.

"Can we forget the stupid rules and just go outside and have fun?" Phineas asks.

Ferb sighs, "fine." He groans.

Phineas put on his dark grey shirt and he put the red coat with the white spotted edges on top of the short sleeve shirt. "How do I look?" He asks his stepbrother.

"Like a young king!" Ferb replies and walks downstairs.

Phineas quickly grabs his crown and puts it on before sprinted down after Ferb.

Linda waves at Phineas, "hi sweetie! Have fun outside! Just be careful around those pesky desperate girls. You're saving yourself for a princess remember that!" She yells.

The redhead just waves and walks out of the castle with Ferb.

"Ok here's what I'm thinking, we should build another tower on the castle for guests to rest in!" Phineas suggested and gave Ferb the blueprints of his idea.

"This will be fun! But why are we going over here?" He asks referring to the town.

"Well first of all I'm starving and I've heard of this awesome restaurant downtown so I wanted to go and eat there!" Phineas explains.

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry too. So I guess we can stop by, but for a take home meal. We don't want everyone freaking our over you." Ferb laughs.

"There it is!" Phineas shouts pointing at a building that had tables set up under the roof. "It looks fancy let's go!" The prince yells and ran into the building.

Isabella had been working in this restaurant for 2 years now and she has been getting use to it. Even though being a waiter was very hard and frustrating she was always happy. Today her hair was tied back in the bow Phineas gave her 3 years ago, she hasn't seen him since but she never lost hope. Isabella puts on her white waist apron over the uniform dress she always wore at work, it wasn't much but she didn't care. The young teenager walks to the kitchen and grabs the coffee pitcher she walks outside to the tables, "hey, I'm Isabella and I'll be your waiter." She whispers looking at the notebook getting ready to write down the orders.

"ISABELLA?! Is that really you?!" A familiar voice shouted.

Isabella looked over at the two teenagers sitting at the table her pupils shrink when she sees the cute redhead sitting there looking at her she gasps and drops the pitcher, "P-Phineas?! Oh no!" She shouts and ran back inside the building.

"Well that was awkward." Ferb laughs.

"Yes, yes it was." The prince replies.

Isabella sprinted into the bathroom and she slammed it shut locking it instantly she fell to the floor and leans against the door. _Why now! Why here?! Phineas out of everyone I know! Phineas had to see me like this! I've waited 3 years to see him again! And when I see him again it's when I'm in a uniform! This is so embarrassing! I've been hopelessly in love with that boy for 3 years now and when I finally see him it has to be the worst time! I look ridiculous as a waiter! But Phineas he looks so hot! He's changed so much, his hair is longer and it's curled at the tip! He looks just like a gentlemen and a prince, why did this have to happen to me?!_ she thought and and buries her head into her knees, "ugh! Why! Why! Why! Why!?" She yells, _no I have to do this! I'll just do my job and be their waiter but make no eye contact with Phineas. _she thought and walks back out she opens the door and walks over to the prince, "I'm sorry for my actions, if you prefer a different waiter then I'll go get Ginger."

Phineas smirks and he sets his hand on his cheek, "nope! I like you being our waiter." He replies.

Isabella stiffens up, _dang it!_ she thought and picks up the coffee pitcher.

"Here let me help you." The prince suggested and grabbed some towels and wiped up the coffee from the ground.

"Thank you your majesty, that was very kind of you." Isabella whispers and pulls out the notebook, "may I take your order?"

Phineas nodded and smiles, "I'd like pancakes to go. Oh and Ferb here just wants juice." He replies.

Isabella nodded slowly and turned around.

"Hey! Is that the bow I gave you when we were 14? You actually kept it!" Phineas pointed out.

Isabella blushes but quickly hides it and walks off.

"Ok something's up here, why is she ignoring me?" Phineas asks his stepbrother.

Ferb shrugs and kept reading his book, "remember what mom said stay away from the girls, especially Isabella! Isabella is poor, and you're still forbidden to meet with her."

Phineas wasn't listening only daydreaming, "she's so beautiful. Her hair is curled and it looks very pretty pulled back! I can't believe I forgot about her until now! I must of crushed her heart and that's why she won't talk to me, I promised her I'd never forget her and I did!" He yells frustrated.

Ferb rolls his eyes, "Phineas! Get over her! If Linda sees you near her she will throw her into jail! I know you like her and all but you got to forget about her."

"No Ferb! I'll never do that!" Phineas snapped.

Isabella came back with a box she handed Phineas the box and gave Ferb his juice, "sorry about the delay." She apologized.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't long at all." Phineas replies.

Ferb finished his drink and he stood up, "come on Romeo we got to go." Ferb stated and grabs Phineas's wrist and dragged him.

Phineas glances at Isabella then back at Ferb rage filled him and he pulled away from Ferb and ran up to Isabella, "Isabella, please stop." He whispers and makes her face him, "Izzy it's me! D-Don't you remember me?" He asks.

Isabella couldn't hold it in any longer tears filled her eyes and she hugged him, "of course I remember you! I've missed you Phineas! It's been so hard to live without you!" She cries into his chest.

Phineas smiles and he hugs her back, "I've missed you too. Every night I dreamed about you and every day I thought about you. But after a year I started to forget...I'm sorry I forgot. If I remembered I would of snuck out to see you again." He apologized.

Isabella pulls away and she looks into those deep blue eyes of his, "oh Phineas, I forgive you. Just promise me you won't forget ever again." She begged.

"I promise." He promises and scratches the back of his head nervously, "umm Izzy, I-I know the queen forbid us from meeting or talking to each other but I was wondering if you would like to meet me every day again. I'm 17 and I can leave the castle when ever I want now so don't worry about me sneaking out anymore." He asks.

"YES! Oh..I mean, yeah sure whatever" she giggles and ran inside.

Phineas turns around to see Ferb glaring at him, "what?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! MOM WILL BE PISSED IF SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!" He screams.

"I-I know but Isabella is my only true friend and I can't let mom break our friendship apart." He replies and walks back to the castle.

Isabella finished work after an hour she walks out of the restaurant and looks at the castle she could see Phineas and Ferb building something up there. _I see Phineas is still an inventor, he's very smart and he should be an inventor when he's older instead of a king. _she thought and went home, she took off her apron and uniform setting them on the table she grabbed her regular clothes and places them on her bed she took out the pink bow that was holding her hair back out so her black hair fell down on her shoulders. Isabella looks at her clothes on her bed and she sighs. "This is crazy. I don't know why I'm doing this, probably because I love him. Ugh! I can't believe I still love that boy after 3 years." She groans and put on the purple short sleeve shirt, it had pretty black swirly designs on the sleeves. The young teenager sat down and put on the black skirt, "much better." She giggles and brushes her hair before tying her hair back into a ponytail with the bow Phineas gave her.

Phineas finishes the new tower and he slid down the roof he jumped off and did a front flip and he landed on his feet throwing his arms in the air, "yeah! Did you see that Ferb? I totally just landed that!" He bragged.

Ferb rolls his eyes and took the stairs down the tower he opens the door and walks over to his stepbrother and punches his shoulder, "you are stupid."

"Hey! It was faster!" He laughs.

"Ok so what you're saying is jumping off a castle tower was faster then taking the stairs?" Ferb growls.

"Exactly!" Phineas replies and walks away, "oh and Ferb I'm going to see Isabella, keep me covered and tell no one." He says and ran off.

Ferb rolls his eyes and walks back into the castle.

Phineas ran up to the restaurant to find Isabella sitting on the wood fence rail looking up at the clouds. His heart stopped when he sees Isabella. _Holy cow, Isabella looks hot! I wonder if she is the same Izzy I fell for. _he thought and slowly walks up to Isabella behind her he smirks and grabs her pulling her back into a hug, "hey princess!" He laughs.

Isabella gasps and she glares at Phineas, "don't scare me like that! I could of mistook you for a kidnapper." She giggles.

"Oh come on! I would never kidnap you, even if you are very pretty." The prince replies.

Isabella blushes and she looks away, "you think I'm pretty?"

"No I think you're hot!" Phineas corrected.

Isabella's mouth dropped her face turned bright red and she hides behind her hair, "I-I didn't think you thought of me like that."

The red head grabs her hand and pulls her to him, "Izzy I think you are the most gorgeous girl in the whole world! I would tell you what else I think but they aren't very innocent." He admits blushing slightly.

"Not innocent heh? Well I guess I'll find out later." She giggles and presses against him resting her head against his chest.

Phineas let her lay on him for a while until he realized everyone was staring at them by their faces he knew they were shocked. "Uhh..let's go somewhere more private." He suggested and walks to the meadow they use to meet at.

The Jewish girl ran after him she giggles and tackles him to the ground, "gotcha!" She laughs.

Phineas rolls over and stuck his tongue out at her.

Isabella laughs and got off of him she looks at the beautiful meadow she sighs happily and sat in the tall grass. "You know Phineas once we were separated I came here everyday to remember the times we were together." She admits.

The prince blushes and he sat down next to the teenager, "I wish I could of came here, but my mom locked me in the castle. I guess she locked me in so I would forget about you." He sighs.

Isabella turns to him and kisses his cheek, "but you didn't forget Phineas."

"What do you mean?"

"You remembered everything once I said my name, so deep down you never forgot." She explains.

Phineas smiles widely, "I forgot to ask how's your mom?"

"M-My mom?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"S-She uhh...d-died." Isabella stuttered.

"What?! No! I'm so sorry Isabella! This is my fault! I should of been there for you and your mom! I'm the prince I'm suppose to take care of my people! Especially your family!" Phineas groans and he pulls on his hair.

Tears ran down her cheeks, "Phineas she had a disease that we didn't have medicine for back then. Not even you could of saved her." Isabella whispers and turns to Phineas. "But before she died her last words were about you. She told me to never loose hope and that she wanted you to take care of me." She explains.

The young inventor turns to his friend and he smiles he uses his jacket to wipe her tears, "I would risk my life for you, I will protect you with all my heart." Phineas cooed.

Isabella narrows her eyes and she looks at the prince dreamily, "Gitchee Gitchee Goo." She whispers not even realizing she was day dreaming out loud.

"What was that Isabella?" The prince asks.

She instantly snapped out of it "Oh! I-I umm didn't say anything." She lied putting her hands behind her back.

"Oh ok." Phineas chuckles and pulls her close to him he wraps his arm around her and held her.

Isabella looks up at him she sighs lovingly and she lays her head against his arm, "Phineas."

"Yeah?"

"Are you married?"

"Heck no! I'm not marrying a princess! I want to marry you-r kind of people!" He caught him self.

"Thank goodness. I thought I was too late." She giggles.

"Nope, hey I have an idea!" Phineas shouts.

"What?" She asks.

"I want you to dress up like a princess and come with me to the castle, I'll lie to my parents and make them think you're an actual princess so they'll let you stay with me in the castle!" He explains.

Isabella face palms herself, "last time we did that your mom forbid us to even make eye contact."

"Yes but you were only 14 then! You've changed a lot since then! I mean look at you! They could easily fall for you being a princess." Phineas admits.

"Ugh fine! Give me a few minutes and I'll be back in a princess outfit." Isabella mumbles and walks off.

Phineas waits for Isabella to return he looks up at the clouds and tries to make creatures out of them.

"So how do I look?" Isabella asks walking up behind him.

Phineas turns around, "I bet you look a-a-a-a..." He stuttered his mouth was wide open his whole face was bright red.

Isabella giggles and she looks at the short blue sparkly dress she was wearing. "Is it too immodest?"

"No way! You look so good I'm drooling." Phineas admits not taking his eyes off of her.

"Wow really? Thanks Phin!" She giggles and puts a silver tiara on her head. "Let's go."

Phineas snaps out of his cute trance and he follows her. _Did she just call me Phin?! Phin...I like it. Ugh! why can't she be a real princess?! I would propose to her right now if she was one. She doesn't even realize how much I love her. _he thought and looks at Isabella.

Phineas gets to the castle and he makes the guards let them in, "ok Isabella I'll let you stay in the guest tower we just made."

"Ok. But remember I need to change my name." She reminded.

"You can be Jasmine or Sophia." Phineas suggested.

"I like Jasmine." Isabella admitted and waited for the queen and king.

Once his parents came down Isabella bowed respectfully, "mom, dad I want you to meet my friend, Princess Jasmine."

Queen Linda eyes lit up, "you're a princess?! Perfect! You can marry my son!"

"Wait what?!" Isabella gasps and she instantly stood up straight, "you're kidding right?"

"No we've been looking for a perfect pretty princess like you for many years now and we finally found the one! You Jasmine will be Phineas's wife! Phineas go show her to her room right now!" Linda ordered.

"Ok I'm so confused." Phineas admits and walks up the stairs escorting Isabella.

Isabella was smiling so widely it was scary looking. She was holding back her screams and squeals of joy. _I'm going to marry Phineas! I'm going to marry Phineas! ILL BE AN ACTUAL PRINCESS! _she thought excitedly.

Phineas took her to her room and he opened the door, "here is the guests room. You will stay here until my mom changes her mind and I'm sure she will." He groans annoyed.

Isabella walks into the room and she looks around, "wow! It's so big!" She giggles.

The red head nodded slowly, "well I guess I should get going now, I'll see you in the morning Izzy."

"Phineas wait." She whispers looks at the floor.

"What is it Isab-" Phineas was cut off by Isabella running over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his.

Phineas's arms flew up and he backed up against the wall. His eyes were as large as a plate and he couldn't stop blushing.

Isabella grabbed him tighter refusing to pull away this was the best moment of her life. _I've waited so long to do this! I'm not letting this moment end just yet. _she thought and kisses him rougher.

Isabella finally pulled away and she quickly turned away from the prince so he didn't have to see her expression.

The prince was standing there still frozen and love struck he opens his mouth to say something but before you knew it he faints.

Isabella hears him hit the ground she rolls her eyes, "you've got to be kidding me." She groans. _Maybe I should of warned him before I decided to kiss him like that_. she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the morning Isabella got up early she walks down the stairs to the dinning room, "good morning Jasmine! How did you sleep?" Linda asks.

"Good...very good." She giggles remembering last night.

"That good, take a seat next to Ferb I'm making some breakfast right now." She giggles.

Isabella nodded and sat down next to Ferb.

Ferb folds his arms, "I know what you did Isabella."

"W-What do you mean?" She asks.

"I saw you kiss him." Ferb states.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." She stuttered.

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you do it? Phineas is a prince and you're a poor girl." The teenager growls.

"I love him! I've wanted to kiss him for so long and I've waited a long time for that. Anyway he fainted right after I kissed him so he's going to think it's a dream." Isabella replies.

"That might be true but you'll have to tell him sooner or later." Ferb states.

Phineas walks down the stairs to find Isabella and Ferb talking at each other, "umm good morning?" He clears his throat and nudges Isabella. "Hey Izzy I want to talk to you." Phineas whispers.

Isabella stiffens up, _oh no! He remembers!_ she thought and looked over at Ferb who was snickering, "h-how about we talk after breakfast?" She suggested.

"I guess." The prince replies and sat down.

After the family finished breakfast Phineas grabs Isabella's wrist and dragged her into the ball room. "Isabella I need to talk to you, it's very important." He demands.

"Ok then what is it?" She asks.

"Today I woke up in my bed but I don't remember going to it. I remember taking you to your room." Phineas explains and he looks at the floor, "I also remember something that doesn't make sense. I'm not sure it was a dream or not but I remember you kissing me."

Isabella blushes and she looks around nervously, "is that so?"

The redhead nodded, "yes and I'm wondering if you actually kissed me last night, it felt so real."

"N-No I don't know what you're talking about. So it must of been a dream." She lies smiling nervously.

"Ok then, well my parents wants us to see them. It's probably about our 'wedding' but I'm not sure it's a good idea to get married." Phineas admits.

"Wait why don't you think it's a good idea?" The Jewish girl asks a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You're not a real princess, and my parents don't even know your real name so how is this going to work? If they find out you're not a princess they're going to flip! So maybe we should try to persuade them out of it." He suggested.

"But but but...ok" she sighs.

Queen Linda and King Lawrence waited in the thrown room for them.

Phineas opens the doors and let's Isabella in first .

"Hello Jasmine please take a seat next to me." Linda whispers.

Isabella slowly makes her way over to Linda and she sat down next to her.

"Phineas, you sit by your future bride." Lawrence ordered.

Phineas nodded and walks over to Isabella and sat next to her, "so what is it you two want?" He asks.

"We want to talk about your up coming wedding." Lawrence replies leaning against his thrown.

"A-Are you sure you guys want to do this? Isn't it a bit too soon? I mean I'm only 17 and so is Isa-err Jasmine." Phineas asks.

"Of course it's not too soon! You'll be 18 and that's a perfect age for marriage." Linda replies calmly. "Jasmine how long have you've know Phineas?" She asks.

Isabella froze. _I'll have to make up a lie. If I said 14 she'd be suspicious. He only was allowed to leave the castle freely at age 16._ she thought. "Uhh..1 year." Isabella lies.

"Oh so you met him at 16? Nice!" Lawrence smirks.

"Do you guys love each other?" Linda asks.

Phineas froze and he stays quite. "Uhh N-"

"Yes! We love each other very much." Isabella cuts in.

"Wait what?!" Phineas gasps.

Isabella covers Phineas's mouth, "we are very much in love! In fact Phineas is so happy about the marriage plans." She giggles.

"That's great! So it's official! When Phineas turns 18 you two will get married a week later!" Linda shouts and claps her hands happily, "I'm so excited! Tomorrow we should look for a dress Jasmine!"

Phineas bit his tongue trying not to a yell. _Why is Isabella doing this?! We were suppose to change their minds not encourage them!_ he thought.

"You two may go now." Lawrence says and points at the door.

The two teenagers nodded and left the room.

"Isabella why did you do that?! We were suppose to change their minds about the marriage!" Phineas snaps.

"I know, but if we get married your worries about marrying some stupid girl will end! Plus I'm someone you actually know, it's not that bad right?"

"Yes it is! If we get married Linda will soon find out about the real you! What if you're sentenced to death? I-I can't let that happen to you, You mean a lot to me." The prince explains.

Isabella sighs and she nodded, "ok fine, how about I pretend to run away before the wedding?" She suggested.

"That might work. But how are we suppose to see each other?" He asks

"Same place we always do. But the wedding is a long time from now so we can spend all that time together in your castle." Isabella answers.

"You're right! I have so much to show you." The prince replies excitedly. "follow me and I'll show you something."

Phineas took Isabella's hand and he ran up the stairs to his room he opens the door and greets Ferb before digging through his drawers.

The Jewish girl walks in and looks around she notices Ferb and she hides.

"Oh hey Isabella." He growls.

"Ferb." She mumbles.

"You two ok?" Phineas asks and pulls out a book he handed it to Isabella and sat on his bed, "that's my idea book. Tomorrow we can build one of them together!"

Isabella opened the book she flipped through the pages, "This looks fun." She says and turns the book around.

"Really? It's just a huge room that will have a large disco that shoots off many different lights." Phineas replies.

"But you wrote down that it also plays music that goes with people's feelings." She stated.

"Oh yeah! If I build it I'm going to have a machine that will sense the peoples feelings and it will play a song similar to it. Like if you were happy it would play a happy song or if you were in love it would play a slow love song." The prince explains.

"That sounds awesome! We should build that tomorrow!" She exclaims.

"Alrighty then!" Phineas laughs and stood up, "come on Ferb we got that meeting to go to."

Ferb nodded and stood up he headed to the door and waited for his stepbrother.

"What meeting?" Isabella asks.

"Oh were meeting with another king and queen to introduce our selves; It's a pretty long trip though." He replies.

"Can I come?" She asks

Ferb shook his head. "No it's only meant fo-"

"Of course you can!" Phineas shouts.

Ferb scowls and walks ahead.

Isabella bounded down the castle stairs following the two teenagers. "So will there be an actual princess there?"

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth." Phineas admits walking up to a stable, "hey princess do you know how to ride a horse?"

"A-A horse?!" She gasps.

The redhead nodded and opened up the door where three horses stood, "you can ride Valor, he's the fastest." Phineas suggested pointing at the black horse.

"I'm fine riding with you. I-I can't ride." She admits.

Phineas nodded and jumped onto his black stallion he helps Isabella up carefully. "Hold on to me."

"Ok!" She giggles and instantly wrapping her arms around his waist.

Ferb rolls his eyes and got on his brown horse, "let's get going already."

Phineas nodded and kicked the horse making it run ahead. Ferb followed his stepbrother.

Phineas travels on the horse he looks back at Isabella and blushes. _This is kind of weird. But I like this, I like her holding me it feels nice._ he thought spotting the large stone castle he pulled the reins back making the horse stop. "We're here." He announces and jumps off the horse he grabs Isabella and helps her down.

Ferb jumps off and walks up to the bridge. "Come on lovebirds!"

Phineas and Isabella blush rapidly, "w-we're not lo-"

"Coming!" Isabella shouts purposely making it so Phineas couldn't finish his sentence.

Phineas folds his arms and follows them into the castle.

"Hello Prince Phineas...and others." A brunette says.

"Are you the king?"

"Yes, yes I am." The man replies and points at Ferb, "who's this young man?"

"He's my stepbrother and also my best friend!" The prince replies.

"And who's that pretty teenager next to you?"

"That's Isabella she's my fiancé."

"Fiancé!? You're getting married!? W-Why didn't anyone say this?"

"Well it was decided yesterday so I'm pretty sure they're announcing it right now." Phineas laughs.

"Well then let's get this meeting started shall we? Oh and I'm King Fredrick." Fredrick explains and leads the three teenagers to the large room where a table was. "Please take a seat."

Phineas pulls out a chair for Isabella and let's her sit first.

Ferb snorts and sat down in between them giving Isabella the stink eye.

"Ok let me introduce my family! This is Queen Octavia, and our daughter Princess Sophie." Fredrick introduces. "Anyway let's get this meeting started."

Phineas was listening to the king and queen but he kept getting flirty looks from the princess. _Ok why is she looking at me like that?! I need this meeting to end right now! _After the meeting was over the redhead jumped out of his seat he clapped his hands together and grins nervously. "Soo are we done? Can we go home now?" He asks wanting to ditch this place as fast as he could.

"Why on earth would you want to leave? How about you guys go in the other room with my daughter and get to know each other?" Octavia suggested.

"No tha-" Phineas got cut off by his stepbrother.

"We would love to!" Ferb yells snickering.

"Great! Ok Sophie go on and meet Phineas." Octavia giggles and nudges her daughter up.

Phineas looks at the ginger teenager her hair was curled and she wore a white gold dress with a silver gold tiara on her head, "h-hi?"

"Hi." She replies softly.

"I'm Phineas." Phineas gulps.

"I know." She giggles stepping closer to him, "so I heard you're an amazing lovable prince. Is that true?"

"Yes, yes it is." Phineas stuttered backing up to get away from her but she just kept getting closer.

"That sounds nice. Maybe we can hang out sometime just you and me." Sophie suggested.

Isabella eyes burned with rage she shoved Sophie back and guards Phineas. "Back off! Phineas is already taken!"

"Oh really? By you? Yeah right! You're nothing but a fake! I bet you're not even a real princess! This is all a set up isn't it?! You two don't really love each other." She growls.

Isabella stood her ground, "no we do love each other! We're getting married and nothing can change that."

"Married?! Ha! Trust me Phineas will ditch you in a heart beat." She scoffed.

Isabella felt like her heart shattered she closes her eyes tightly trying not to picture that image. "H-He would never do that."

"That's right I wouldn't!" Phineas snarls and hugs Isabella, "don't listen to her Isabella you know I would never do that to you, I would never ditch anyone especially you."

"Humph! Fine! If you two are soooo 'in love' then kiss!" Sophie snarls.

"WHAT?!" Phineas gasps.

"You heard me! Kiss! I want to see you two kiss!" The princess spat.

Isabella looks up at Phineas and she blushes.

Phineas sighs and he looks down at Isabella staring into her large purple blue eyes. _If kissing is the only way to make this ginger shut up then I'll do it._ he thought and leans in to kiss Isabella.

Isabella giggles and she grabs around Phineas tightly.

"Phineas! We got to go!" Ferb shouts from the kitchen.

Phineas sighs with relief and he pulls away from Isabella not noticing her disappointed look on her face.

"Just because you're leaving doesn't mean I don't know your secret! I'll tell everyone that Isabella is a fake princess!" Sophie yells.

Phineas grabs Isabella's hand and he took her outside he walks over to his horse and climbed on helping Isabella up he grabs onto the reins and kicked the horse making it bolt ahead.

"Holly cow man! Slow down!" Ferb shouts and jumped onto his horse and chases after his stepbrother.

Phineas laughs and jumps over a fence making Valor sprint faster. "Your horse is to slow for Valor!" The prince yells to Ferb.

Isabella giggles and she looks over at Ferb and stuck her tongue out at him as she held Phineas's waist.

Ferb snorts and he looks around he pulled back on the reins making the brown stallion stop he looks back at them and smirks he turns his horse around and trotted away.

"Is he giving up?" Isabella asks.

Phineas looks behind him to find Ferb missing. "Maybe we should slow down." He suggested and pulled back a little making Valor slow down into a trot. "This is weird, where is he?" Just then a horse jumped over them and landed in front. "Cheater!" Phineas shouts.

"It's not cheating! It's smart!" Ferb objected and sprinted ahead.

Isabella was surprised, "how did he jump over us?!"

"Valor is the fastest but Dusk is the best jumper. I should of seen that coming." Phineas explains and kicks his horse, "come on Valor don't let them win!" Instantly the horse bolted after Ferb catching up pretty quickly.

Isabella grabs Phineas tighter panicking, "too fast Phineas!"

"Just hold on a bit longer Izzy!" The redhead shouts.

Both horses ran side by side getting close to the castle stable.

Phineas spots the stable and he yanked the reins back making Valor stop instantly. "Ferb Stop Dusk quick!"

Ferb pulls back making Dusk stop before crashing into the barn. He jumps off the horse and looks at Phineas. "I win!"

Phineas hopes off and helps Isabella down. "You nearly crashed!"

"I know but I still won!" Ferb replies.

"Ugh..fine but I would of won if that barn wasn't in the way." He snorts and turns to Isabella, "sorry if I went to fast for you like I said Valor is born to run fast." He laughs and hugs Isabella, "it's getting late we need to head inside."

Isabella giggles and nodded, "okie dokie!"

Phineas took Isabella up to her room and he held the door open for her, "this is just like yesterday heh?"

Isabella laughs and walks into her room, "yeah just without the kiss."

"Wait what?!" Phineas asks.

"Nothing!" She giggles and pushes him out, "I'll see you tomorrow Phin!" She whispers and closes the door.

Phineas shrugs it off and went into his room. "So Ferb why don't you like Isabella?"

"She is a bad influence on you. Soon mom will find out and then she will punish you and might kill Isabella! I don't want you to get in trouble again! I just think Isabella is trying to control you, remember Phineas she isn't a real princess and you CAN'T marry her." Ferb stated and closes his eyes.

"That might be true but that doesn't change my feelings for her." Phineas replies and falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Phineas shook Isabella awake, "come on Izzy wake up! My mom wants to see you right now!" Phineas shouts.

Isabella opens her eyes to find the prince looking down at her as always wearing his crown and red coat. "I'm up I'm up." She groans and sat up.

"Good now get dressed!" The prince ordered before walking out.

Isabella chuckles and stood up she grabs the navy blue sparkly dress from the closet and put it on it had no straps so it showed her shoulders. Isabella grabs the pink perl necklace and she put it around her neck. "Ok Phineas you can come in!"

Phineas pushes the door open and he quickly grabs her silver tiara and places it on her head. "Don't want to forget that, oh! Almost forgot!" He laughs and grabs a blue ribbon he pulls her hair back into a ponytail and he tied the ribbon around her hair into a bow. "Perfect! Now you look stunning!" He commented.

Isabella blushes and moves the strip of hair behind her ear. "Do you think your mom will like it?"

"Why do you care what she thinks? You look beautiful the way you are." Phineas whispers and kisses her forehead, "let's get you down there." He says grabbing her hand slowly taking her downstairs to the living room where his parents were waiting.

"You look beautiful!" Linda exclaims and stood up she walks over to Isabella and hugged her. "Ready to go?"

"Where?"

"To the stores to look at wedding dresses!" She answers and hugs Phineas, "I'll leave you and your brother to do whatever while Lawrence and I take Jasmine out." She explains and walks out of the castle.

Isabella waves bye and bounded after Linda and Lawrence.

Linda and Lawrence walks with Isabella down to the village, "are you excited for the wedding Jasmine?"

Isabella nodded her head, "to be honest...I'm so excited I can't even think straight!" She admitted.

Lawrence chuckles, "I pretty sure Phineas feels the same way."

Isabella blushes and she sighs, "I hope so."

"So what dress are we looking for exactly?" Linda asks the Jewish girl as she searches through some wedding dresses.

"I'm not picky so whatever you like I'll be fine with." She admits.

Linda claps her hands excitedly. "I like you! Phineas is always picky with what he wears but you are perfect! I'm so excited for you to be my daughter-in-law!" She giggles and ran off to find some dresses.

Lawrence rolls his eyes and turns to Isabella, "let's take a seat this will be a while."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asks sitting down.

"Linda loves to shop and now that you told her that you're fine with whatever, she is going to go through every dress and pick many ones for you to try on." Lawrence explains annoyed, "I don't really like to shop it annoys me."

"To be honest neither do I, it annoyed me when my mom demanded me to go shopping and find new clothes." The Jewish girl admits.

"Really?! Linda does the same thing! Once she made me get up early and go shopping." He explains smiling, "It's rare to find someone with the same problem. Where's your mom?"

"Oh...She died"

"I'm so sorry I'm sure she's in a better place." Lawrence mumbles and places his hand on her shoulder.

Isabella smiles and she hugged him, "you're so kind."

Linda walks back with a bunch of dresses, "try these on!" She encouraged and pulled Isabella Into a dressing room she handed the stack of dresses and left to her husband.

"Ugh! I hate trying things on." She groans and started to try the dresses on.

-back to Phineas-

Phineas was sketching some ideas for the ball room they were going to make later. Ferb was sitting next to his stepbrother he had his cheek on his hand drooling on it as he slept.

Phineas was tapping the pencil on the desk as he tried to think, "ugh! I wish Isabella was here right now!" He complains.

"I don't." Ferb says waking up.

"What? Why?" The redhead asks.

"Ever since she came along you and I never get to hang out together just the two of us!" Ferb explains.

"You were sleeping just a second ago!"

"Yes because all you were doing was thinking of ideas for that dumb project for Isabella! How was I suppose to stay awake while you do everything?!"

"It's not my fault you don't like Isabella!"

"Phineas...all I want to do is hang out with you just like old times before Isabella came and ruined it." Ferb admits

"Fine, I'll forget about Isabella and we can go do something just the two of us." Phineas replies he set the pencil down and stood up.

Ferb perked up and launched out of his seat, "yay! Let's go!"

Ferb dragged Phineas out of the castle, "what should we do?" He asks.

"I don't know whatever you want to do." Phineas answers as he got dragged.

Ferb dropped his brother. "I want to fight."

"What?"

"I want to fight." Ferb repeated and walks to the forest.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asks as he follows his brother into the forest.

Ferb smirked and pulled out his sword and swung it at him.

Phineas gasps and dodged his sword, "what the heck bro!" He yells.

The teenager ignored his stepbrother and he swung again but to his surprise was blocked by the silver samurai sword Phineas was holding. "Hmm so you actually remember how to fight."

"Of course I do!" Phineas yells and pulls his sword away making sparks fly off.

"I thought you've forgotten with all the lovey dovey stuff!"

"I would never forget my training!" The prince snarled and kicked Ferb making him trip immediately he pointed the blade at the green haired teenagers throat.

"Well..I'm impressed." Ferb snickered and swung his sharp sword up smacking the samurai blade out of the prince's hand. "But you're too stupid." Ferb laughs and jumped up he grabbed Phineas's sword and slashed it at the redhead's arm cutting it.

Phineas yelps and grabbed his bleeding arm, "YOU CUT ME!"

"I proved my point." Ferb stated and put his sword back in it's case.

"What point?!" The prince snapped and sat down he looks at his arm there was a lot of blood gushing out of the large cut Ferb had made with his own sword. "Give me my sword back!"

Ferb threw his stepbrothers sword on the ground and he stretches. "I proved to you that you have forgotten how to fight because Isabella is taking over you, you as in the real Phineas I know!" He explains and walks away.

Phineas groans and he grabbed his sword he places it back in it's case and he follows his brother. "You know I'm bleeding here right?"

"Yep."

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"Nope."

"You're suppose to help me!"

"It's not my fault you forgot your training."

"Ugh! Linda is going to kill you when she finds out about this!"

"No she won't. Dad wouldn't allow it." Ferb objected.

Phineas snorts and walks back to the castle he grabbed some bandages and he wrapped them around his arm over and over again knowing the blood will seep through if he didn't put a lot on.

After a couple of minutes Ferb walks in and looks at Phineas, "will you admit that love is changing you?"

"No I won't!" Phineas snapped.

"Think Phineas! Ever since Isabella came along you stopped doing your royal duties, you stopped practicing your sword fighting, you stopped making inventions WITH ME, and all you think about is Isabella! It's like you forgot you're a prince!" Ferb explains.

Phineas slammed his fist down, "shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm sorry Ferb I know you're upset but even if I'm changing you'll always be my brother so stop acting like you're my enemy!" Phineas snapped and walks out of their bedroom to find Isabella and his parents returning.

Isabella spots Phineas and she bounded up to him and tackle hugged him.

Phineas gasps feeling stinging from his cut he pulls away and grabbed his arm. "Gosh dang it!"

"Are you ok?" Isabella asks she moves his hand so she could see the cut. "Holy cow! What happened?!" She gasps noticing the blood on the bandages.

"Ferb and I were practicing and there was an accident." The prince lied.

"We better get some medicine for that! It's bleeding so bad it's already seeping through!" She suggested and ran downstairs to find medicine.

Ferb walks behind him and sighs, "did I really cut you that bad?"

"Yes" he replies.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cut you that bad I was just trying to prove my point." Ferb apologized.

Phineas smiles and nodded, "I understand just please stop acting like a jerk."

The teenager nodded. "I will." He promises and walks back into their room.

Isabella walks back up with some lotion looking medicine.

"What's that?" The redhead asks.

"It's cream it will help your cut seal shut and heal." She replies and took off his bandages she slowly spreads the cream on his cut.

Phineas bit his tongue stopping the pain cries. "It stings!"

"That means it's healing." Isabella replies she finished putting the medicine on and she wrapped his arm in the bandages again. "There now don't go practicing like that again."

Phineas chuckles and he looks at Ferb, "we won't."

"Good! Now let's go do something!" She giggles and stood up.

"Like what?"

"Let's build that ball room!"

"Alright but can Ferb help us?" The prince asks.

"Of course!" Isabella answers.

Ferb perks up and he smiles, "awesome! I'll go get my tools!" The teenager shouts and ran to the closet.

Phineas and Isabella waited for Ferb to bring back the tools. "Sooo did you find a wedding dress?"

"Yes and no. Your mom picked a billion for me to try on and when I did she loved all of them so she bought every single one! I still have to pick just one of them." The Jewish girl replies.

"Yeah she does that." Phineas laughs.

"I'm back!" Ferb says bringing out the tool box, "let's get out of here and start building!" He yells grabbing the two and pulling then out of the castle. Isabella laughs and pulls away, "whoa Ferb not to fast! Were here already." She giggles.

"Oh...oops." He laughs.

Phineas stood up and cleared a spot he pulls out the blueprints and sets them down on the grass. "Let's start building using this to help us." He suggested.

The two teenagers nodded and got to work.

Isabella walks up to the redhead and nudged him, "how are we going to make the music work?"

"I will do that you guys just build the room." He answers.

Ferb saluted and started to build the room with Isabella.

A few hours later they were done making the room, "ok bro you can edit the music now!"

"Yay!" Phineas yells and bounded into the room, "whoa! Nice job you guys!" He commented as he started to work on the music.

Ferb and Isabella sat next to each other as they watched Phineas make the music work. "Hey Ferb this is a crazy question but his old are you?"

"I'm 18. I'm actually older than Phineas by a couple of months." Ferb admitted and smiles sweetly, "how old are you Isabella?"

"17 going on 18." Isabella answers she set her hands on her lap and looked at the sky. "Hmm it's almost sunset we better wrap this up and get in there."

"DONE!" Phineas yells.

Isabella perks up and ran inside the building, "can I test it out?"

"Ferb should test it out." Phineas answers.

"Test what out?" Ferb asks.

"The music! It changes the song by your emotions."

"Oh right on! So where do I stand?"

"Right in the middle where people would dance."

"Ok gotcha." Ferb answers and walks over to the middle he stood still and waited...a few seconds later it played a fast happy song.

"Are you happy Ferb?"

"Yes."

"YAY it works!" Phineas shouts excited.

"So can we go dance and have fun now?" Isabella asks.

"Yes mam!" The prince replies and bounded into the middle of the ballroom. "Come on Izzy!"

Isabella nodded and follows him into the middle she gulped and breathed. _I hope it doesn't play a love song. _She thought but right then it started to play a slow song. Isabella face turned red and she looks at the flour blushing like crazy.

"Don't be embarrassed my sweet. We can dance to this." Phineas cooed and takes her hand he places his other hand on her waist and moved side to side slowly. "See theirs no need to be embarrassed."

"B-But it's a slow song."

"So?"

"That means someone in here is in love."

"To be honest I'm in love." Phineas admits.

"Really?" Isabella's eyes gleamed and she blushes, "with who?"

"Well she's right in front of me."

"YOU LOVE ME?!" Isabella gasps, "but all those times we were asked if we loved each other you denied it."

"Yeah because I didn't want us to get married." He replies as he twirls her and catches her back into his arms.

"But if you love me then why wouldn't you want us to get married?"

"Because it's against the rules and I don't want you getting in trouble." The redhead answers.

Isabella hears the slow song end and she let's go of his hand, "I'm still very confused." She sighs.

Phineas grabs her hand and he pulls her to him again. "Don't Isabella. Listen to me, I love you and I'll do anything to keep us together. I just have one question for you, do you love me?" He asks.

"Oh Phineas...I've loved you ever since I met you." Isabella whispers.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I actually hinted it many times."

"Really when?"

"Like every time you tried to object the love questions."

"Wow..I didn't even notice."

"That's because you're oblivious, Phineas." She mumbles.

"I-I'm so sorry." The prince apologized, "can I make it up to you?"

"Phineas you don't ne-" Isabella got cut off by Phineas pulling her into a rough kiss.

"Yes I do." Phineas whispers when he pulled away.

"P-Phineas I-I didn't know you could do that." She giggles.

Phineas chuckles and let's go of her, "really? I know how to kiss Izzy."

"Well I never thought you could like that." She whispers.

"Well believe it because I just did." He laughs and walks away leaving Isabella there surprised.

Ferb walks up to his stepbrother and gives him a look.

"What?" The redhead asks.

"You're gross." Ferb gagged.

Phineas stuck his tongue out at him and walks back to the castle. "You'll find a girl for you someday and then you'll see how awesome it is to be in love." He laughs.

Ferb rolls his eyes and walks with his brother.

Everyone got to the castle and headed up stairs to their rooms.

Phineas sat down on his bed and he looks over at Ferb who was in the other bed on the far right side of the room. "Hey Ferb."

"What?"

"I'm glade to have you as my brother."

Ferb smiled and nodded, "I am too. I'm sorry about cutting you."

Phineas looks at his arm and he smiles. "Don't worry about it Isabella fixed it."

"I'm glade, she's a good fiancé." He commented.

"Thanks but I wouldn't call her that." Phineas answers.

Ferb rolls his eyes and lays down in his bed.

"PHINEAS! FERB! GET DOWN HERE AND ANSWER THE DOOR!" Linda yells from downstairs.

Ferb groans and sat up he walks downstairs with his stepbrother and opens the door to find a blonde teenage girl with a light blue dark blue puffy dress. This girl was holding a cane and her eyes were grey it was very weird.

"Oh great another girl.." Ferb complains.


End file.
